


Can't Take the Heat

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo was a stubborn omega who was determined to take care of his heats himself. Until it became too much to handle on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks goes out to thesockmonster for helping me with the plot and queenbee_12 for being my beta! This fic wouldn't have be finished without them. <3 Originally posted for onemorechansoo.

Kyungsoo had always looked down on omegas. Ever since he was little, he despised them. He could never quite grasp the concept of relying on someone else so completely. Omegas were a disgrace to the human race, in Kyungsoo’s opinion. They were a nuisance, a weakness.  
  
Growing up Kyungsoo always made a point to be strong. He didn’t accept help from anyone, he could stick up for himself. He may have been small for his age, but he was a force to be reckoned with.  
  
And when it came time for puberty, when his body revealed which of the three kinds he was going to be, Kyungsoo had been so sure he would be an alpha. He was so tough and independent. He was everything an alpha should be. If not an alpha, he’d be a beta at the very least.  
  
What he was not expecting was to wake up one morning covered in sweat. His skin tingled and his toes curled. There was a wetness between his thighs, and his mind was blank as he reached down into his pyjama bottoms. It was sweat, it had to be – why was it so hot in his bedroom? – but as he dragged his fingers through it he discovered that it was too thick to be sweat, too slick.  
  
And just like that, Kyungsoo felt as if the world came crashing down on him.  
  
He had become the one thing he hate more than anything. He was now an omega.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo had spent the next few days home from school, as his first heat took its course. It had made him hot all over and the need to touch himself was overwhelming. The slickness that dripped out of him made it easier, but it was messy. He probably jerked himself off more times in those few days than he had in his entire life. By the time his heat was broken, he was covered in nothing but his own semen, sweat and his self-lubrication slick. It was more exhausting than satisfying and Kyungsoo definitely wasn’t looking forward to having to repeat the experience over again.  
  
When it was time for him to go back to school, Kyungsoo tried to pretend that everything was normal. Like he hadn’t woken up to discover that he was an omega. He went through his routine like it was any other day of the week. He held his head up high and glared at anyone who dared to look in his direction.  
  
When he got to his locker, his best friend was already waiting for him, as usual. The only thing different was when Kyungsoo got close enough, Chanyeol’s head tilted to the side as he sniffed the air. He frowned, looking at Kyungsoo like he’d grown another head.  
  
“Are you–”  
  
“Park Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo interrupted with a dangerous tone in his voice. “If you want to keep living, you better keep your mouth shut.”  
  
Chanyeol’s mouth promptly shut but that didn’t stop a sort of whimpering sound from escaping as he attempted to take up as little space as humanly possible. It didn’t last long because he was forced to get out of the way so that Kyungsoo could get at his locker. He did a shitty job of pretending that he didn’t notice the change in Kyungsoo’s status, but at least he wasn’t _talking_ about it.  
  
And Kyungsoo did his best to ignore the new attraction that seemed to form between them. The scent Chanyeol gave off was enough to make Kyungsoo’s head spin, but he desperately pushed any inappropriate thought out of his head.  
  
Chanyeol was a poor excuse for an alpha, Kyungsoo thought bitterly, glaring at nothing. He should have been an omega, not Kyungsoo.  
  
  
  
It was about halfway through high school when just stroking his dick wasn’t enough to get Kyungsoo off during his heats anymore. He started experimenting, playing with the rim of his ass, but never quite penetrating. He continued to get off to the idea of fucking someone, rather than getting fucked himself, still as stubborn as ever when it came to his heats. One time he tried not touching himself at all, but that only made his heat last longer.  
  
He knew taking a knot was the only way that was proven to reduce the time an omega was in heat, Kyungsoo was forced to read about it in a textbook all about omegas for his health class. Something about the knotting process would trigger the hormones in an omega’s body that would break the heat cycle, but Kyungsoo would be damned if he let any alpha get their dick that close to him.  
  
Fuck that. He certainly didn’t need an alpha. He could take care of his heats himself.  
  
And that’s exactly what he told any alpha or beta who tried getting close to him when he started showing signs of his heat approaching. Not many alphas could resist the alluring scent of an omega about to go into heat. It wasn’t as bad when he was younger, but as he got older, his scent matured too.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo started fingering himself around the time he graduated. His usual methods had once again gotten too vanilla for his taste and he needed something new to make himself come. He didn’t know why the hell he hadn’t tried it sooner, his fingers felt divine inside him, pumping in and out of his body. He couldn’t get enough of stroking himself from the inside as he pulled on his cock at the same time. And when he twisted his wrist enough to brush against his prostate for the first time, it had him coming in seconds, cursing out loud as he emptied his cock.  
  
He could no longer keep up the pretence that he still wanted to fuck someone anymore, not with the way his ass was aching to be filled. He mostly fantasized about random, faceless alphas giving him what he wanted, but sometimes it’d be images of Chanyeol that popped into his head as he came hard, cock spilling onto his belly. He told himself that it was only because Chanyeol’s scent was delicious, not because he actually had any feelings for him. Gross, Chanyeol was his best friend.  
  
Maybe he was wrong about omegas. If Kyungsoo couldn’t help the way that his body craved the touch of an alpha, then neither would any other omega. He understood now why most omegas just jumped into bed with the first available alpha when he considered how his heats only get worse the longer he went without taking a knot. He thought about seeking out an alpha to help him out, but he always changed his mind when they looked at him like he was nothing more than a piece of meat, a toy to be used for their own pleasure.  
  
There was one time when an alpha decided to get handsy with Kyungsoo despite the omega’s disinterest. It quickly escalated into a fist fight that Chanyeol had to break up by physically restraining Kyungsoo.  
  
“I didn’t need your help, Park Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo snarled, shoving Chanyeol in the chest when he finally let go after the bastard alpha was pulled out of his sight. “I know how to stand up for myself. I don’t need you to protect me!”  
  
“I didn’t do it for you,” Chanyeol snapped right back at him, surprising Kyungsoo by finally acting like an alpha for once. Kyungsoo fought the urge to submit to Chanyeol because of his rare show of dominance. It made him want to roll over, bare his neck for Chanyeol to take. He did neither of those things, just stubbornly stood his ground instead. “You would have ripped that pour guy apart if I hadn’t stopped you.”  
  
Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say to that. He had been so scared when the guy grabbed his ass even after Kyungsoo had said _no_ , that he automatically started throwing punches to defend himself. It didn’t matter that his body may have been up for what the alpha was offering, the rest of him didn’t want to have anything to do with him or his knot.  
  
He’d never admit it but he was glad that Chanyeol had been there, because if the alpha had been stronger than him, he doesn’t know what would have happened.  
  
It still took him three days before the guilt was too much and Kyungsoo broke down and apologized to Chanyeol for yelling at him. And it took him even longer to thank him for intervening. Chanyeol had just flashed Kyungsoo a bright smile, ruffled his hair and told him not to worry about it. Everything had gone back to normal after that.  
  
Fucking alphas.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo bought his first dildo with a simulated knot to help out with his heats in the first couple of months after he started college. Being around so many matured alphas was wrecking havoc on his hormones but he was still completely fixed on the idea of refusing to accept anyone’s help. The image of taking a knot kept lingering in the back of Kyungsoo’s head but he did his best to ignore it, desperately trying to get relief as he pushed the dildo deeper inside him.  
  
It was after a particularly long and exhausting heat where he met an omega named Baekhyun.  
  
“Rough heat?” the omega asked as Kyungsoo slid into the first open seat he could find in the crowded lecture hall. He had been running late and he couldn’t afford to miss anymore classes because of his heats taking longer than average. Omegas his age usually found an alpha to break their heat quickly so they could go back to living their lives.  
  
“Yeah,” Kyungsoo replied, getting his stuff ready for when the professor stood up at the front and began today’s lesson.  
  
“Your boyfriend didn’t want to help you with it?” the omega continued in a whisper.  
  
“Boyfriend?” Kyungsoo asked, glancing at the omega as he hurried to scribble down the notes being written up on the blackboard. “What boyfriend?”  
  
Kyungsoo turned in the direction the omega pointed and saw Chanyeol, who was turned almost completely around in his seat, waving at them. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “I don’t know him,” he said.  
  
He glared at Chanyeol until the alpha pouted at him, turning back to face the front of the classroom as he slumped in his seat. The omega beside him seemed highly amused.  
  
  
  
“He’s not interested,” Kyungsoo said as an omega approached the table where they were studying. He didn’t even have to look up from his notebook to know that the girl wanted to ask Chanyeol out. He had recognized the smell of her sickly sweet scent, a dead giveaway of her impending heat, even before she came anywhere near them in the library.  
  
“I didn’t–” she stuttered as her pale complexion took on a dark pink tint. “I wasn’t–”  
  
“We’re trying to study here.”  
  
She scurried away before Chanyeol had a chance to raise his eyes from the text he was in the middle of reading to look at her. “What was that about?” he asked, as oblivious as ever as he watched her leave.  
  
The girl’s strong scent still lingered in the air, pissing Kyungsoo off. “She was just after your knot,” he explained. He was doing her a favour, Kyungsoo told himself. He had saved her from the torture of being stuck on Chanyeol’s knot. It was better to let her down now or she’d keep coming back.  
  
“You don’t have to be so mean,” Chanyeol said, pouting.  
  
“How are you even an alpha?” Kyungsoo asked, grumbling. Chanyeol gave him a look that resembled a kicked puppy.  
  
  
  
“You look like shit,” Baekhyun was happy to announce as he looked Kyungsoo up and down.  
  
“Thanks,” was Kyungsoo’s sarcastic reply. “Nice to see you too, Baekhyun.”  
  
“Seriously, it looks like your heats are getting worse,” Baekhyun said, pushing the cup of coffee he bought into Kyungsoo’s hand. “You probably need this more than I do.”  
  
“Thanks,” Kyungsoo repeated, sincerely this time as he accepted the drink.  
  
Baekhyun watched as Kyungsoo almost drank the entire cup of coffee in one go. “I don’t understand why you insist on going into heat alone when you have a tall, gorgeous alpha by your side who would be willing to do _anything_ for you.”  
  
Kyungsoo nearly spat the drink back out again. He looked around, confused, not knowing who Baekhyun was referring to. “What alpha?”  
  
Baekhyun gave him a look but Kyungsoo continued to stare at him blankly. “ _Chanyeol_ , you idiot.”  
  
It only took a moment before Kyungsoo started to laugh. “For a second I thought you were serious,” he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes that gathered there from laughing too hard.  
  
“I am serious!” Baekhyun insisted. “He’s a popular, available alpha and people want him, Kyungsoo. Omegas want him.”  
  
“They only want him because they haven’t actually held a conversation with him yet,” Kyungsoo scoffed. “They don’t understand how annoying he is.”  
  
Baekhyun hummed. “Chanyeol has a knot, a pretty big one, from what I hear. And I bet he’d be willing to help you out if you asked.”  
  
“Gross,” Kyungsoo replied, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “That’s my best friend you’re talking about.”  
  
“Exactly,” Baekhyun pressed. “Who better to trust in your time of need than your best friend?”  
  
“No, Baekhyun. Just stop.”  
  
But despite Kyungsoo’s protests, he supposed Baekhyun _did_ have a point. His heats kept getting longer and he stopped getting satisfaction from them _ages_ ago. Now it was just a chore, a pain in his ass (literally, as he ached for something warm and real to fill him up). If he was honest with himself, he was definitely sick of going through them by himself.  
  
He walked out of the cafeteria around the time when Baekhyun started describing how much better it feels to take a knot and _Kyungsoo, you don’t know what you’ve been missing_. And even if Kyungsoo had done his best to tune Baekhyun out, the thought lingered in his head, distracting him.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo wasn’t prepared for his heat the next time it came around. It had snuck up on him unexpectedly early when he was studying with Chanyeol in the his dorm room. He suspected something was up after the third time he had caught Chanyeol staring at him in the past ten minutes.  
  
“What?” Kyungsoo demanded.  
  
Chanyeol jumped, hiding his face behind his textbook. His face was beet red when he finally built up enough courage to meet Kyungsoo’s eye. “You, uh–” Chanyeol started. Even his voice sounded a bit shaky. “Um… your scent.”  
  
“What about my scent?” Kyungsoo snapped.  
  
“It’s sweet,” Chanyeol blurted out, fidgeting awkwardly with the pen in his hand. “Did you– Are you going into heat?”  
  
Kyungsoo paused, frowning. He did feel a bit hot and he had been finding it difficult to concentrate for the past hour or so. It was only when he moved that he noticed how tight his pants were and the wetness of his ass. Kyungsoo had gotten so used to ignoring the symptoms of his heat that he didn’t even realize when he was being effected anymore. He didn’t know how long he had been like that, but he was surprised that Chanyeol hadn’t tried anything. As much as Kyungsoo had made fun of him, he was still a young alpha.  
  
“I could,” Chanyeol continued, looking anywhere but at Kyungsoo. “I mean, if you want.”  
  
“What?” Kyungsoo asked, confused and turned on. He couldn’t help taking a deep breath, enjoying the way Chanyeol’s strong scent made him dizzy with anticipation. He pinched the side of his thigh in attempt to subtly snap himself out of it. He was a strong omega, there was no way he’d give in now. No matter how much Baekhyun had told him that taking a knot, Chanyeol’s knot, would make it easier on him (not to mention how pleasurable he claimed it would be for Kyungsoo).  
  
“I have a knot?” Chanyeol offered, but he didn’t seem completely confident in his statement. If it were any other time, Kyungsoo would mercilessly tease him about it – was Chanyeol sure that he did, in fact, have a knot? Except the only thing Kyungsoo could think of was what it would be like to be stuffed full of Chanyeol’s dick, stuck on his knot for an hour or so.  
  
“Get out,” Kyungsoo said instead and he was almost sad at how fast Chanyeol stood up from his seat, knocking the chair onto the floor behind him.  
  
“Sorry,” he said and Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if he was talking about the chair or for offering to fuck him. He gave Kyungsoo a painfully apologetic look as he scrambled to gather up his things before he practically ran out the door with his tail between his legs. “I’m sorry.”  
  
As soon as the door was shut behind Chanyeol, Kyungsoo lunged for it, locking it so he wouldn’t be tempted to call the alpha back and beg for his knot.  
  
  
  
He couldn’t keep the idea out of his head this time. There is no other alpha in his fantasies, it’s just Chanyeol. Images of his big hands tightening around his hips with impossibly low moans filled Kyungsoo’s head as he struggled to push his dildo faster inside him. Even with the toy inflated as wide as it could go, it still wasn’t big enough. It didn’t give him the satisfaction he craved.  
  
No matter how hard he tried, nothing could push him over the edge. His wrists and fingers had started to cramp up before he reached a single orgasm. It had felt like forever, but upon checking his phone, Kyungsoo had discovered that only a few hours had passed since he sent Chanyeol away. A decision that he now realized was one of the biggest mistake of his life.  
  
His thumbs danced across the touch screen of his phone before he had made up his mind. It rang only once before Chanyeol picked up. “Kyungsoo?” He asked, sounding confused. “Is everything alright?”  
  
Kyungsoo moaned in response, just the sound of Chanyeol’s deep voice was enough to have him squirming on his bed.  
  
“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol repeated. Kyungsoo could hear the harsh, exaggerated breaths through his phone.  
  
Chanyeol wasn’t anywhere near him and yet he was still reacting the same as he had before. Fuck.  
  
“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo moaned again, unable to resist the urge to palm his raging hard on as he listened to his best friend over the phone. He swore he heard Chanyeol’s breath hitch. “Chanyeol, can you…” He paused, sucking in a deep breath as the pleasure pooled in his gut. He had been so close for too long now and there’s nothing he wanted more right now than to come. “Can you come over?”  
  
Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol’s gasp right before something banged against the phone, almost as if Chanyeol had dropped it. “W-what?” Chanyeol asked when the clanging from the other end finally stopped. “But aren't you still in heat?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s kind of the point,” Kyungsoo replied. He could feel the embarrassment making his cheeks burn hotter as he tried to force the words out. “I need your knot.”  
  
I need you.  
  
Chanyeol growled as Kyungsoo’s patience grew thinner. Chanyeol had already offered his knot up for Kyungsoo, if he had changed his mind already… “Is that a no?” Kyungsoo asked. “Should I find some other alpha to come fuck me through my heat instead?”  
  
Chanyeol’s answer was immediate. “No!” He practically shouted into the phone. “I’ll be there in a few minutes, Kyungsoo. Wait for me.”  
  
Anticipation thrummed through Kyungsoo at the sound of the dial tone. He was finally going to let an alpha knot him. But not just any alpha. His best friend, the one that has been plaguing his thoughts for months now. Kyungsoo squirmed, his ass leaking at the thought of finally getting to have Chanyeol’s knot inside him.  
  
Kyungsoo didn't know how long he lay there, one hand on his dick and the other pressing fingers in and out of his ass, as he waited for Chanyeol to arrive. Kyungsoo jumped at the sound of knocks at his door and he scrambled to get off the bed as quickly as he could.  
  
He checked the peephole first, just to make sure that it was definitely Chanyeol on the other side before he threw open the door. Chanyeol stood there looking every bit like an overgrown puppy. He was already covered in sweat – Did he run all the way here? – and gave off that pure alpha scent, the one that made Kyungsoo’s knees weak. He reached out, grabbing Chanyeol by the collar of his shirt and dragged him back into the room.  
  
Kyungsoo locked the door behind them and pushed Chanyeol up against it. “Touch me,” he begged, because he didn’t want to waste another second.  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes were dark as he dragged the tips of his fingers up either side of Kyungsoo’s bare thighs. “Shit,” he cursed and Kyungsoo shuddered in pleasure when Chanyeol’s large hands cupped his ass and _squeezed_.  
  
“Fuck me,” Kyungsoo babbled, clawing at Chanyeol’s shirt in attempt to get him naked too. “Fill me up with your knot.” He whined as Chanyeol pulled away, but quickly shut himself up by biting at his bottom lip because Chanyeol was doing exactly what he wanted. Kyungsoo helped strip Chanyeol as much as his trembling hands would allow and the more of Chanyeol’s skin they revealed, the more nervous Kyungsoo got.  
  
“This is just because I want my heat to end quickly,” Kyungsoo explained as Chanyeol easily picked him up and began moving them toward the bed. “That’s the only reason I need your knot.”  
  
Chanyeol just hummed in reply, as he lay Kyungsoo down far too gently onto the sheets. Kyungsoo was already far too impatient and needy to wait for Chanyeol to get his act together. He rolled out from underneath the alpha and pushed him down onto the bed. “You’re too slow,” Kyungsoo whined, grabbing hold of Chanyeol’s dick. It was already fully hard, leaking precome from the tip as Kyungsoo ran his fingers along the velvety skin just once in appreciation before he took the condom that Chanyeol offered him.  
  
Chanyeol groaned as Kyungsoo rolled the protection down on him and straddled his thighs. Without taking his hands off Chanyeol’s cock, he lined it up with his aching entrance and didn’t waste time in sinking down on it.  
  
“Fuck, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol groaned as his large hands came to rest around Kyungsoo’s waist, steadying him.  
  
Kyungsoo would have agreed if he had any brain power left to speak. Even with how loose his ass was from his fingers and toys, Chanyeol’s cock still stretched him in all the right ways. He made the mistake of looking down at Chanyeol, and moaned at the sight. Chanyeol was flushed all the way down to his chest, eyes never once leaving Kyungsoo. His thumbs drew soft circles by Kyungsoo’s hip, making his skin tingle pleasantly.  
  
Kyungsoo ignored the feeling of warmth fluttering inside his chest. Chanyeol was just doing him a favour. He asked Chanyeol if he could use his knot to end his heat faster. It didn’t matter that Chanyeol came running; he’d do the same for any omega that asked.  
  
With that thought in his head, Kyungsoo pushed his hands against Chanyeol’s chest, raising his ass into the air. He kept going until Chanyeol’s cock – stupidly big, just like everything else about Chanyeol – was almost all the way out before he missed the feeling and slammed back down hard. Chanyeol hadn’t been expecting the movement, if the way he squeezed at Kyungsoo’s hips was any indication.  
  
The next time Kyungsoo lifted himself off Chanyeol, the alpha was ready for it. His hands, gentle, yet firm, helped guide Kyungsoo’s movements. The pace Kyungsoo set was fast from the start and moans spilled from his lips each time Chanyeol’s cock filled him up again.  
  
The friction, the heat of Chanyeol inside him was maddening, the pleasure spiking higher than anything he had tried on himself. But it still wasn’t enough. He must have gone too long without taking a knot, because no matter how fantastic it felt to ride Chanyeol’s dick, it still wasn’t enough to push him over the edge. He needed to come, he needed it so badly.  
  
“Fuck,” he cursed, making a noise that was a combination of a moan and a sob. Kyungsoo was ready to collapse, his muscles straining from the effort of bouncing in Chanyeol’s lap. “Harder.”  
  
Chanyeol grunted in response, nodding slightly. His grip on Kyungsoo’s hips prevented him from moving and the omega whined as Chanyeol adjusted himself. With his feet braced on the bed, Chanyeol thrust up into Kyungsoo, much harder, faster, _deeper_ than before, as he pulled down on Kyungsoo’s hips to meet his own.  
  
“Yes,” Kyungsoo cried. “Faster. Come on, Chanyeol, you can fuck me harder than that.”  
  
“Shut up,” Chanyeol growled, and Kyungsoo fought the urge to roll over in submission at the order.  
  
“Harder,” Kyungsoo demanded, smirking as he stared down at Chanyeol.  
  
Another growl, but Kyungsoo could feel Chanyeol’s cock twitching inside him. He liked it. He liked that Kyungsoo wouldn’t submit so easily to him. Kyungsoo’s heart beat wildly in his chest as he thought about what that meant.  
  
He gasped as he leaned down, when Chanyeol’s cock shifted inside him and pressed directly against his prostate. “Shit, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo moaned, before he pressed his lips to Chanyeol’s.  
  
Chanyeol kissed him back, without once letting his pace falter. He kept fucking into Kyungsoo over and over again until the omega was a mess, mewling and begging for release as he clawed at Chanyeol’s chest. But still, it wasn’t enough. Kyungsoo didn’t come until the beginning of Chanyeol’s knot began to catch on his stretched rim. The orgasm snuck up on him, an explosion of pleasure coursing through his body as he spilled against Chanyeol’s belly. Then it was too much, and Kyungsoo writhed on top of Chanyeol, gasping as he was fucked through it.  
  
Chanyeol followed soon after, his cock – knot bigger than Kyungsoo imagined, but he certainly wasn’t complaining because it filled him up so well – twitched as he filled the condom. He moaned Kyungsoo’s name and continued kissing him until he was spent.  
  
There was a moment where they just stared at each other, panting to catch their breaths. Chanyeol’s eyes were soft as he studied Kyungsoo. He smiled as he reached up to push Kyungsoo’s sweaty hair back from his forehead. It was a bit embarrassing, but Kyungsoo couldn’t deny that he enjoyed having Chanyeol’s full attention like this.  
  
He was the only alpha who didn’t treat him like a omega, but a person. Chanyeol had always been the same, from the time before they were an alpha and an omega until now.  
  
“I thought you’d never ask,” Chanyeol said, breaking the silence that had settled between them. His voice was low, soothing. “I thought you’d never return my feelings.”  
  
Kyungsoo could see it now, how lucky he was to have Chanyeol as his best friend.  
  
There was that feeling that swelled in Kyungsoo’s chest again, the one that he’d been trying to ignore since he found out he was an omega. “I do like you,” he replied, and it surprised him how easy it was to admit. “Sorry it took me so long to realize it.”  
  
Chanyeol grinned, that too-wide one that makes him look dumb. He wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo and squeezed him tight, despite Kyungsoo’s complaints about the mess of sweat and come between them. Chanyeol mumbled something about how they were meant to be but Kyungsoo was too busy thinking about what would happen when his heat started acting up again in a few hours.  
  
Chanyeol may be a shitty excuse for an alpha, but he’s _Kyungsoo’s_ alpha now, and that’s all that matters.


End file.
